Radio frequency infrastructure sites, for example telecommunication towers and the like, generally combine multiple transmitters. In many infrastructure sites, the transmitters transmit communications using common antennas. The health of the transmitters is not always known until a transmitter, or other component in a radio frequency chain, fails. In addition, such sites often include equipment from multiple operators, which may cause artifacts that degrade the performance of other systems. Hence, evaluation of such radio frequency sites may be important to ensure continuity of telecommunications, which may be especially important when such radio frequency sites include emergency service telecommunications equipment.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.